Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel synthetic compounds of value as antibacterial agents, as nutritional supplements in animal feeds, as agents for the treatment of mastitis in cattle and as therapeutic agents in poultry and animals, including man, in the treatment of infectious diseases caused by gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria.